


Fairyland

by demon_suga



Category: Disney Fairies, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fairies, Fairy, Fairyland, Homophobia, M/M, Tinkerbell AU, end of the world AU, homophobic jungkook, minor 2seok, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_suga/pseuds/demon_suga
Summary: Yoongi and Jimin are two-sevenths of the fairy council in Pixie Hollow and are in a relationship together. But fairyland is full of corruption and homophobia, so how are they going to help move all of Pixie Hollow two thousand miles away to prevent destruction?





	1. Chapter 1

"We can't go on like this!" Jungkook shouted, yellow fairy dust practically flying off him in all directions and nearly hitting the six other members of the fairy council who are sitting near him in a semicircle.

"Well, what's your suggestion on how to solve this then?" Jin asked coolly- clearly unamused by Jungkook's outburst. Jungkook took a deep breath and looked pointedly at Jin.

"I think we need to move locations. Relocate all the fairies somewhere safer." Murmurs went off around the room. Jungkook sat back down in his seat, and smirked at Jin.

"But we've been here for hundreds of years," Hoseok pointed out. He stood up and used his green fairy dust to show several images of fairies first living here, then some of families now. As if that could guilt trip Jungkook.

"I think Jungkook definitely has a point," Taehyung said, drawing the attention over to him. "How are we supposed to keep protecting Pixie Hollow when our tree will soon be cut down and destroyed by humans within three months if they continue at this rate?"

"I think you both are right, but how are we supposed to find a new tree and move thousands of fairies there in three months?" Yoongi asked.

"I know of a tree big enough, but it's at least two thousand miles away," Jungkook said.

"That would take one fairy more than forty days of straight flying to get there," Namjoon points out. "Is there enough fairy dust for that? And what about moving supplies? That would take even longer." Namjoon furrows his brows and starts writing out some calculations.

"What do you think Jimin? You've been awfully quiet," Jin said.

"I think this is our best option. We would need to increase production of fairy dust by at least two hundred percent, but what other option do we really have? We might be able to send scouts out to find places were we could stop. Like every two days have a place to refill on fairydust and rest."

"I agree with Jimin," Yoongi said, shooting a small smile towards Jimin, who smiles back. "Alright, 'head of the fairy council,' would you like to lead a vote?"

"Okay," Taehyung said. "All those in favor of moving trees, say I." Four 'I's' are heard around the room. "All those against, say no." No's are heard from the remaining three members. "Then I declare this meeting adjourned."

-

Yoongi looked both ways as he left his room. If anyone were to see him, he would be kicked off the fairy council and possibly exiled. Yoongi curled his pink wings in and put up his hood to help hide his identity.

Yoongi walked quickly throughout the different levels of the tree, stopping outside a familiar door. It wasn't unusual for the members of the council to talk to each other outside of meetings, but it was after 10 on a weekday, so it would probably be a bit suspicious, if someone were to see.

A door down the hall opened and Yoongi heard someone say, "...you're lucky we don't have a meeting tomorrow- someone might see all the marks you left." The voice sounded familiar, but before Yoongi could figure out who it was, footsteps started coming towards Yoongi.

Yoongi opened the door and slid in before the person outside could see him, or before Yoongi could see them. Yoongi braced himself against the door, frozen.

"Is that my little princess~?" Jimin called from the kitchen. Every room in Pixie Hollow was exactly the same in layout and design- except the council member rooms. Those were in the upper part of the tree, along with other members of the fairy government.

Jimin had designed his to be as cozy could be with one big room as the living room and kitchen. From the doorway, Yoongi could see Jimin cooking something in the kitchen- the smell filling the air and making Yoongi's mouth water. A step down from the doorway was a living room full of large soft couches, perfect for cuddling when it got cold.

"Y-Yeah. Hi, Jiminie." Yoongi took a couple deep breaths, thankful he hadn't been caught. Jimin turned off the stove and slipped off his apron. He gracefully glided over to Yoongi, who still hadn't quite calmed down yet.

"Mmmm, what's wrong, baby?" Jimin leaned in and brushed some loose light pink hair away from Yoongi's eyes.

After taking a deep breath Yoongi said, "Someone almost caught me. They left some room down the hall and then started walking this way. I'm just a little shaken that's all."

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay. I made your favorite- chicken piccata." Yoongi smiles at Jimin, wondering how he got someone so caring in his life.

"That sounds good, but I can't eat any of it if you're trapping me next to the door," Yoongi whined. Jimin moves away from Yoongi and walks back towards the kitchen, with Yoongi trailing close behind.

The duo dish up and sit at the counter together. They're quiet for a bit until Yoongi speaks up. "Y'know... I'm really glad that you care for me."

"And I'm happy to care for you," Jimin cooed. Yoongi blushes then goes back to eating his rice. Before finishing up eating, Yoongi catches Jimin staring at him several times. After each time, Yoongi would lightly hit Jimin's shoulder and turn away to hide his blush.

After eating and cleaning up, Yoongi and Jimin made their way to the living room. Yoongi flopped onto the couch and mumbled something Jimin couldn't quite catch. Even still Jimin smiled.

"Come on, princess. I want to cuddle with you, but I can't if you're hogging the couch," Jimin teased. Yoongi sat up and made grabby hands at Jimin. Jimin compiled and sat down next to Yoongi. Yoongi immediately wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and curled into Jimin's chest. Yoongi talks about what he did after the meeting and pretty soon he's asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yoongi, come on. I need you wake up, sweetheart," Jimin cooed. Yoongi forced his eyes open and saw that he was still on the couch from last night, but he had been laid flat with a blanket placed over him.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Yoongi asked, sitting up and yawning, allowing his wings to stretch.

"It's a little past ten, but there's no meeting today. Jungkook sent out a more detailed plan of how he'd like to continue," Jimin said while playing with Yoongi's hair. "I'll make some breakfast, but then you have to slip out." Yoongi's face fell. "I know you hate hiding our relationship, but we have to. No one is really pro-gay here, and we're both on the council, so that would give Jin a reason to kick one or both of us off."

"Yeah, I know. I still hate it though," Yoongi sighed and leaned into Jimin's chest, breathing in his scent. Yoongi thought of all the sneaking around they had to do. Making sure no one saw them together outside of meetings, not leaving marks, no dates outside. It wasn't perfect, but Yoongi wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I know you do, princess. I hate it too. Now, let's get some food in you." Jimin gave Yoongi's stomach a little poke then got up to get some food. Yoongi laughed and followed Jimin into the kitchen.

"Do you have Capt' Crunch?" Yoongi asked as he was already grabbing bowls and spoons.

"Yes, baby. I know you love it, so I keep a bunch in the cabinets." Jimin laughed at how happy Yoongi looked when he told him that.

Yoongi burst into a wide smile and threw open all the cabinets, looking for the Capt' Crunch. "Where is it, Jiminie?"

"Angel, I grabbed it for you already."

"Oh."

-

After breakfast, Yoongi left. Jimin was all alone again, but he was happy that Yoongi spent the night. A knock broke Jimin out of his thoughts, and he went to answer it.

Jimin swung open the door and was greeted with an ecstatic Jungkook. "Hi, hyung. I've got great news."

"Please, come in." Jimin led Jungkook to his couch, and they sat down next to each other. Jungkook wouldn't stop smiling. "So, explain."

"You won't believe this, but I have reason to believe that Hoseok is seeing someone," Jungkook said excitedly. He had the talent of light, so he was practically glowing from how excited he was.

"And we care because?" Jimin asked, still very skeptically. He and Jungkook saw eye to eye on most things, but Jungkook had a hard time taking no for an answer and was very  _persuasive._

"Because I think it's another person on the council." Jimin choked on air, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Who do you think it is?" Jimin asked, praying that Yoongi was out of the spotlight.

"I have reason to believe it's either Jin or Yoongi," Jungkook said. Jimin froze on his spot. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. But he had to keep calm in front of Jungkook.

"What makes you think it's one of them? Or a guy at all?" Jimin questioned.

"I think it's one of them because my source saw them both in this hallway last night. Hoseok is the only one in this hallway besides you, and you're engaged," Jungkook explained.

"Don't remind me. I can't stand her. I want another girl, but I don't think we can be together," Jimin said, maybe a little too candidly.

"Ahh, I see. That's awful. I hope things turn out well for you Jimin. But I didn't come here just to tell you this. We need to blackmail Hoseok. But we need some proof. Since he lives near you, I want you to watch for any activity. It wouldn't be crazy to assume that you see someone coming into his room. I can't get away with that because I live near Namjoon in the upper wing."

"So, how do you want me to capture evidence. I can't take photos. That's not my talent," Jimin said, trying to find a reason not to go through with this.

"I have the perfect solution. I'll have one of my friends with the photo-taking talent stay with you until you catch Hoseok." Jungkook smiled proudly, and Jimin tried to smile back but really wanted to burst into tears. He promised Yoongi that he would protect him from anything that tried to hurt him and now how was Jimin going to protect Yoongi when he would be literally hunting him down.

"Okay, I want to meet the guy first. I need to find out if he's trustworthy." Jimin wishes he could bribe the guy to keep him quiet about him and Yoongi, but if this was really true, then the guy was probably extremely homophobic. Just like everyone in this damn tree.

There was one way for Jimin to get out of this. Make it legal. It would be a scandal if Hoseok was with someone on the council, but if Jimin could convince the Queen to pass a fairy law, he would be good. Jimin had already tried bringing it up to the council. No one had seemed very inclined to say anything about it. Except for Jungkook who had made his opinions on "faggots" very clear.

"Okay. I have high hopes for this, Jimin. Have a good day." Jungkook smiled again, and Jimin just wanted to punch him in his stupid bunny teeth. Jungkook excused himself, and Jimin sighed then raked his hands through his hair and pulled on the ends, trying to think of a solution to this.

"Arghh," Jimin screamed and jumped up, fliping over the coffee table as he did so. Jimin went up and punched one of the walls to let out his anger. Jimin pulled away from the wall and started pacing.

What could he do to protect his baby? The only answer seemed to be something that Jimin would hate. Distancing himself from Yoongi and spending less time with him until the heat was off him. That is until he got a bill passed by the Queen. But you need at least two council members to make proposal to her.

"Guess, I'm going to Hoseok's," Jimin muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm loving this book already so far. it's so angsty, but it's great. i have five other books i've been meaning to publish so i was wondering which of them sounded the most appealing.
> 
> Rainbow Nails-jinmin  
> Jimin is a nail polish namer and just loves colors. His nails are always painted and he loves art. Jin is one of Namjoon's friends (Namjoon is also friends with Jimin). And Namjoon sets them up on a blind date.
> 
> Ghost Hunters-jikook  
> Jungkook and Jin are partners on a ghost hunting reality show (with Yoongi as their camera man). And they discover the ghost of a famous singer, Park Jimin.
> 
> Ethically Hacking-taegimon  
> Namjoon and Yoongi are ethical hackers (which means they try to hack companies software before its released to help improve it). So Namjoon and Yoongi both get this really hard job and make a bet on who will hack the software first. If Yoongi loses he has to cross dress for a week. If Namjoon loses he has to become Yoongi's servant for a week. But Taehyung also has been assigned the job.
> 
> Crime of Passion-sugamon  
> Namjoon travels to Korea and walks in on a murder. Yoongi tells Namjoon that he can either die or start a life of crime.
> 
> The Witching Hour-jihope  
> Hoseok is a witch who's doing some witch related witch research and Jimin is completely fascinated by that. + cults
> 
> Mystery Tour-jikook  
> Jimin is a tour guide that Jungkook is completely in love with. But Jimin doesn't know Jungkook exists. So when Jimin goes missing, Jungkook takes it upon himself to solve the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin had been pacing, trying to prepare to speak to Hoseok. Jimin couldn't ask Yoongi to help when he was already being investigated by Jungkook. Maybe Jimin could blackmail Hoseok into having his boyfriend (or whatever they were) help Jimin propose the bill to the Queen?

"Fucking Jungkook," Jimin hissed. All he wanted was to be happy with Yoongi, but Jungkook just had to come and start fucking things up for everyone. Jimin had both his hands in his hair and leaned over. "I can't just stand here though. I have to go talk to Hoseok."

Jimin pulled himself together and made it seem like he wasn't being torn apart. He left his apartment and walked down the hall to Hoseok's place. Jimin hadn't flown outside in forever. It was always council this, council that. Jimin knocked on Hoseok's door and put a big smile on his face.

Hoseok opened the door only enough for Jimin to see his face and seemed to glower a little when he saw that it was Jimin. "Hey, Hoseok. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Now's not a great time, Jimin." Hoseok glanced back into his apartment then looked right back at Jimin. "I'll talk to you later-" Hoseok started to shut the door, but Jimin stuck his foot in before it could close.

"It's important. And if you're worried about me seeing your  _little guest_ , I wouldn't be. I'm not here to judge. I'm here to help you," Jimin said. All the color seemed to drain from Hoseok's face, and Jimin felt a little bad for him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hoseok lied.

"I know you do though. If you have nothing to hide, let me in," Jimin countered, seeing through Hoseok's lie.

"I would just rather not be seen with having another council member in my home. It would look rather shady," Hoseok said. Jimin sighed and pushed past Hoseok into the main room of the apartment.

"Oh, hello there, Jin," Jimin said casually as if he hadn't shoved his way into the room. Jin threw a blanket over himself to try and hide. "No need to worry about hiding from me. I'm not the one who's trying to expose you. That would be Jungkook." Jimin took a seat on the couch next to Jin who had come out of hiding. Hoseok was fuming.

"What gives you the right to burst into my house and come at me with a bunch of bullshit about you helping me out?" Hoseok yelled.

Jimin stood back up. "Because I support gay rights. Jungkook does not, but he has his head stuck up his ass. He tried to recruit me to figure out you were dating so he could expose you. He probably wants to replace your seat on the council and maybe someone else's because you would be breaking the law. Or he could just be a massive homophobe. I think it's a mix of both, to be honest. Because then Jungkook can get someone who will back up his ideas."

"Still. I don't get it. Why help us when it could easily get you in trouble too," Jin pointed out.

"It doesn't matter why I'm helping you. I am. But my help doesn't come for free."

"What do you want?" Hoseok asked. "Money, power, influence, what?"

"I want you two to propose a bill to the Queen to make gay relations legal. It needs to be an executive order by her. Otherwise Jungkook will tear it down the first chance he gets," Jimin explained.

"Fine, but what about Jungkook then? Isn't he going to look harder at us then if he already suspects us of being gay?" Hoseok asked.

"Jungkook doesn't know that I came here. This is why I can't propose it. I have to seem like I'm on Jungkook's side. I'm going to give him false information. Namjoon is going to head out with the fast flyers to set things up. Once he leaves, I can throw him under the bus and say that it was him coming to your room. But it was to try and bribe you about a future bill. Nothing of the non-straight variety."

"Okay. Now I think it's time for you to be going, Jimin. But we'll stay in touch," Hoseok said.

"One last thing: Jungkook is going to have someone stay with me to help get information. So, you two need to get a lot sneaker or just lay low for a little bit," Jimin revealed. He made his way to the door and left, closing it behind him.

Before he could get all the way back to his hotel room, he was stopped by none other than his fiancee, Raven, a fast flyer fairy.

"Oh, hey, Jimin," she smiled.

"Hello, Raven," Jimin said back, almost emotionless. She continued to smile- to ignore the fact that Jimin didn't love her or even like her. She knew, but she thought she could make him fall in love with her, even though she saw the hickeys, the marks. She knew Jimin was cheating on her, but she also knew she had to do this- for her family.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to see a movie?" Watching a movie with Jimin meant both of them sitting in perfect silence while other couples would occasionally whisper things to each other or share snacks. But it was better than being in public where she would be pitied for not having someone that even cared about her.

"I have some work to do right now, but we could see one later tonight," Jimin suggested. Raven was shocked; normally it took his parents breathing down his neck for him to even look at her. Maybe he was starting to like her?

"Okay that sounds great," Raven said enthusiastically.


End file.
